The Art of Deception
by lowlizah
Summary: Seto is the leader of the Dmphirs. Yami is the Vampire King whom have partnered with the Lycans and their alpha Mahaado to put an end to the dmphirs who have grown in power. YamiSeto, BakuraMarik, MalikRyou ON HIATUS I lost my story notes
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. This is AU.

Pairing: YamiSeto, as in Seto is the uke but don't fret I am going to keep him as in-character as I possible can along with all the others.

_You, whom hunt monsters, beware! lest you become monsters yourselves; if you stare long into the abyss, the abyss stares long at you._

**Prologue**

The moon shone a bright red against the thick pitch black sky. No stars could shine through the dark canvas. Though the moon was full, little light was brought down to the world. It was covered the streets, alleys and buildings in eerie shadows that would frighten anyone who came upon them. The streets and alleys were empty, a rare occasion, considering how littered with people it would normally have been at any other time of the day. Even those unable to escape the streets were fast asleep in their make-shift homes of boxes and cloth. The street lamps gave little light on the broad cobblestone sidewalks and concrete roads. A long figure continued down the baron road atop a black horse that ran full speed down the street. The sound of the horse's gallop echoed down the empty alley loudly. The rider was hunched over in an expert riding stance, hoping to gain more speed. His cloak bellowed behind him but head and face remained concealed by the hood. The horse and rider looked like one shadow.

"Faster Aquilus… faster." The rider ordered. Glancing back the rider frowned and forced the horse onward. He could hear the sounds of his pursuer drawing closer.

Pulling the horse to a halt in front of the St. Mathias Cathedral, the rider bound up the stairs and leaned against the door. The church bells tolled warning of the devil's hour. The rider removed the hood and pulled shoulder length brunette hair out from its confines. Cerulean blue eyes scanned the surroundings and a leather clad hand pulled a lower face mask down, revealing a soft face with creamy pale skin.

Something was wrong. None had followed him here. Looking around cautiously, the rider gasped when a large wolf like animal pounced on him, clamping onto this arms that were defending his face.

"Seto!!"

The rider dubbed Seto, looked up as a man dressed in similar clothing to himself rode over on a white stallion. "Seto! Damn it- I told you not to go alone!!" the cloak fell back, revealing long white hair, tanned skin, and violet eyes.

The horse kicked the wolf off the brunette, causing the animal to whimper and retreat. "Lucky for you it was just A wolf and not a lycanthrope or a pack. There aren't any vamps out either."

Seto got up wincing. "A first… the devil's hour with no lycans or vamps."

"Let's go…we've got to get ready. Tomorrow is a full moon. And it would be best if we got that wound treated."

"Bakura…" Seto whispered, "I believe you spoke too soon… The wound will have to wait." His eyes were narrowed and directed to a pack of wolves that were approaching, abnormally large in size like the first and equally menacing. The wolves were crouched low baring their fangs with growls. They were only wolves and not lycans but still dangerous nevertheless.

"Don't. Move."

"…"

"…"

Silence, save for the breathing of the two men and the low growls emitted from the wolves. Then they pounced…

"Look Out!!"

The scent of blood filled the air with its faint smell, gaining the attention of all who could taste it. The scent of a hunt gone wrong.

**To Be Continued…**

Well there is that. Tell me what you think. I need a few reviews before I will update.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The man sighed and closed the journal. It was the journal of his ancestors, telling all the secrets the Vampire King would need to know to rule the clans. Scoffing, the twenty year old tossed the book into the fireplace and watched as it was consumed by they flames. He smirked in satisfaction before spinning on his heel and strolling over to the window. Throwing open the curtains illuminated the large den in the full moon's light. Blood red eyes scanned the palace grounds then traveled to the city at the base of the mountain. A tanned hand ran through tri-colored hair and a fleeting sense of tranquility fell in the room.

"Malik come here…" he commanded in a soft tone.

A man with wild white hair and mischievous violet eyes came into the medieval style room. "What? This had better be good Atem or do you prefer Yami today?" he asked a sneer on his face and contempt in his voice.

"Malik, pay attention, have the others returned?" he questioned, still using his soft tone. "It's almost dawn and it's the full moon which means it's the lycans night. Ever since the damn dmphirs killed their leader the lycan pack has been unstable. They are choosing a new alpha tonight which means we can't be out. It'll be too dangerous." The king said frowning.

"No… they have yet to return. Which is upsetting since Ryou and Marik were with them." The man said thinking of his mate. "I shouldn't have let him go. Are we going out to find them?" Some excitement escaped into his words as he thought of a chance to fight.

Atem turned and nodded. "We have no choice. Yugi was with them and I have to protect my little brother and my people. I have an obligation to you as well; your mate was among those missing as well as your twin."

* * *

Seto braced himself for the coming attack and was momentarily stunned when nothing came. Looking around he watched as the wolves slowing began to back away, whimpering and cowering. Tossing a glance at Bakura, he saw that his partner also had no clue as to what was going on.

"You know… for hunters you two aren't the best of the bunch."

The two men spun around and stared at the two new comers.

"You should be more careful. Those wolves are protecting the lycan pack." One of the men said approaching. "They are choosing their new leader tonight."

"Who are you?" Bakura asked narrowing his eyes. He didn't like these two. He was getting some weird vibes from theses strangers and something told him to be prepared for an attack.

Seto drew his blade and stood beside Bakura. "Or rather what are you? You two are out during the Devil's Hour unarmed. Should we be hunting you?" He watched as a man with wild tri-colored hair walked over and smiled. It was a nice smile, one to put him at ease, but he knew better than to allow that.

"Please excuse my rude friend. I am Yami and this is Malik. We are but humble hunters of a sort looking for some missing comrades." The Vampire King said bowing slightly. "Care to grace us with your names?" He didn't spend much time with half-breeds but this group was different.

Malik sighed and said, "We don't have time to waste with these fools Yami - Let's go!"

Bakura readied his blade and asked, "Hunters? I doubt that. What do you think Seto?"

The brunette glared and answered, "Bakura… I think we've finished our objective for tonight. We have to head back or they'll come looking for us. These two are unarmed and don't look a threat. Come on." Truth be told, one stare into those crimson eyes and something inside him screamed at him that something was off about that 'hunter'.

The vampires shared a knowing laugh and backed farther away from the church. "We shall meet again then… Goodbye for now younglings."

Seto growled and opened his mouth to shout something but found himself unable to as the wolves apparently hadn't left. Cursing him self for forgetting their presence he looked back and saw the two men were gone. Definitely something off about the both of them.

"You were cutting it close. Why the hell did we stop? We could have missed our one chance of finding what happened to Ryou…" Malik shouted slamming his champagne glass down on the table, shattering it; blood flowed from the cuts in his hand as he picked at the glass imbedded in his hand.

The Vampire King sighed and answered, "I did it without thinking. They don't know who we are so no harm done. And Ryou will be fine, you give him no credit. He can take care of himself." He gave a carefree shrug and took a sip of his drink.

"They'll find out. News travels fast and already many vampire clans know there is a new King." The other man said frowning and letting his distaste be known to the other vampire.

"The brunette, Seto was his name I believe, was strong. Did you sense that? His blood was singing for me to set it free." Atem said smiling as he thought of the little half breed.

"You are so… WEIRD. I'll laugh if he kills you. I will laugh so hard I'll probably die."

"Anyway, dawn is approaching and I need something to eat. You should rest as well. Tomorrow we'll search again for those half breeds that took Marik and killed the others. At least Yugi and Marik weren't harmed too badly."

"No… I'll take a team and go. I don't want to rescue him with your help. That would make me look bad. I'm your right hand man. And those bastards will learn why."

"Malik… you better not get anymore of us killed. If you do, I will kill you."

"Dually noted, in the mean time what will you be doing?" Malik asked licking his hand. The wounds healed, pushing any glass out. He cleaned up the rest of the blood and looked to his companion.

" Well, I have to pay a visit to the new alpha. And those dmphirs are becoming a problem. We have to do something; I refuse to reign in fear of them." Atem said frowning as he thought of the situation. He looked down and stared at the glass of blood in his hand seemingly becoming mesmerized by the color.

Malik smirked and asked, "So you are going to go see them? Oh that should be fun. But then I don't see anything else we can do. They have pushed us to the brink of our evolution. We are being hunted like never before."

"We must call a peace with the lycans to survive… I can tell this will be a long and… bloody… war."

"What war isn't? We just have to make sure that it is the enemies blood that is spilled. I heard that dmphirs blood tastes good."

* * *

Seto walked into his room and shut the doors. He needed to be alone, he had to think. Throwing his sword and gear onto the floor along with his cloak and clothes, he swiftly made his way to the bathroom. Once in there he quickly removed the clothes he wore under all the gear before climbing into the shower. Immediately the spray came on, the temperature having been preset to Seto's preferred settings. Sighing, he forced himself to relax under the spray allowing all his tension along with the grime of the day to be washed away.

"Seto?"

Groaning with dismay at having been disturbed he let the newcomer know in his answer, "What do you want Bakura? If you can't tell, I'm trying to relax!"

Bakura grinned and eyed his friend. "I could think of a few things I want. That feisty little vampire in the holding cells would be a good fit… although the bloke with the red eyes from tonight was hot."

Seto glanced over his shoulder and said in a scandalized tone, "You're such a slut. You should watch yourself thought. I hear their kind can get males pregnant." It was a story that they would tell the children and the young recruits to frighten them away from any thoughts of having a relationship with a vampire. Then by the time they wised up to the fact that it wasn't true, someone close to them would have already died, providing the driving force to keep them going.

"You know that's a lie. Besides, we're half-breeds. If they were vamps, they would never go for me. I know they aren't human so they must be something."

"I have a feeling they are vampires." Seto retorted hotly.

Bakura laughed and shook his head, "A feeling? You'll base so much on one of your feelings? You realize those are nothing to go on right?"

* * *

"You know what must be done. I loathe that we are pushed to this. But there really is no other way." Atem frowned and reached over. "My old friend… please." He hated the way he sounded so needy but it was necessary. This was necessary.

"Atem, you needn't beg. I too understand the situation. Our survival depends on this alliance. I as Alpha Male I agree on declaring war on the dmphirs."

"Mahaado. I thank you. I as Vampire King have already been forced to declare war on the dmphirs. But I believe that with this alliance we can finally get their numbers back down."

"In that case my lords." Karim, the alpha male's mate stood and spoke, "I have an idea, to guarantee our success. That is if you are willing to make the sacrifices needed."

All the men looked at each other and then back to Karim. With a nod, the younger man smiled and turned his gaze to the Vampire King causing the man to feel a slight unease before he shook it off.

* * *

"Hey, Seto, get your lazy ass up. The new recruits are in the training room and I think that there is someone you need to see." Bakura said grinning. He watched as his friend rolled out of bed. "Hurry up." He said ruffling his friend's hair before jumping out of the brunette's reach.

Seto glared and grabbed his black silk robe. Slipping it on and tieing it, he gave a stretched and asked, "Why should I get up? You aren't even dressed yet." He gave the clock a glance before sighing. It was way to early especially after the late night he had.

"Because it's early and I can walk in whatever manner of dress I please." was the dmphir's smart reply. He too was dressed in his pajamas but was far less modest in boxers and a tank.

Seto rolled his eyes. "Just let me get dressed."

Bakura grabbed the brunette's arm and pulled him along, out of the room and down to the training room. He ignored his friend's cursing and protests. He was stronger than Seto physically so if it came to it, he could simply carry Seto to their destination.

"Bakura you ass!" the younger man cried as he was all but dragged around the mansion. He froze when they reached the training room that is after he saw what the hype was all about though.

There, having a practice spar with one of the other team captain's was a man with crimson eyes. He looked the same as last time but different somehow. And it wasn't the fact that he was currently wearing a lot less clothing than before. Perhaps it was the lighting, whereas before it was fairly dark when they met.

Red eyes, as Seto had decided to dub him since he couldn't recall the man's name for the life of him, wore black sweat pants that hung sinfully low, showing strong prominent hip bones and a small peek of gold curly hair, that was not a doubt responsible for half the people present having nosebleeds. He was well toned Seto noted; every movement rippled the firm muscles under golden skin. His movements themselves were fluid and graceful on a level one wouldn't even think was possible.

"Well?" Bakura began, "What do you think? Some very nice meat wouldn't you say."

Seto crossed his arms and bit his lip. "What is he doing here? He isn't a dmphir."

"Well he was able to clear security. Let's put him in our squad if you are going to be so paranoid about it. It doesn't look like he'll stay a trainee very long."

A whistle blew drawing everyone's attention to the girl who blew it. "Alright trainees listen up. My name is Mana and I'm your instructor. Now that you had time to warm up, I think it's time to see what you really have." She said smiling. Looking them all over she added, "It'll be hand to hand, and if I were you, I would do my best since we have two high ranking hunters here today." She looked up to the balcony area right at Seto and Bakura, causing everyone to look up at the pair.

It was at that moment that they regretted not having changed into something else.

Seto walked down and over to Mana, choosing to ignore the lustful looks he was getting. Though he did make sure to show off his gracefulness, and to show that he wasn't embarrassed by his half-nakedness. "Actually… How about Bakura and I take over? We have the day off and it's been a while since we ran one of these things."

Mana sighed and shrugged. She should have seen this coming. "Sure. Just go easy on some of them. We actually do need more recruits."

Seto grinned and nodded, "Okay. Li." He turned to one of the other hunters and said, "I want you to take on red eyes over there. And don't go easy on him."

"My name is Yami." The man with red eyes said stepping forward onto the mat. He turned and faced his opponent who was really nothing special in his opinion.

Li lunged forward, landing on the balls of his feet before shifting his weight into a spin, aiming his heel at Yami's head.

Seto couldn't help but gape as the man called Yami crouched down and threw his weight on to hands as he kicked Li's feet out from under him, then jumped up driving his knee into the man's back before he rotated his body in the air and struck Li down with his leg. It was over before it had even begun.

"Very impressive." Bakura said chuckling. "Wrap him up because I'll take him."

Yami sighed, more with boredom than anything else letting everyone around know what he thought of the whole thing. He walked over to Seto and spoke his voice soft and smooth. "Was that to your liking?" He ghosted one hand across Seto's cheek as some of the girls in the room swooned over his bedroom voice.

Seto blushed lightly before schooling his features and glaring. "You did well. It looks like you were trained. How long?"

"My whole life." Yami replied, grinning at the truth in his words. They didn't need to know how long his life was right?

"Don't get cocky. I'm the strongest dmphir in the clans." He replied glaring at the blond.

Yami licked his lips and asked, "Care to prove it…? And by the way, pot, kettle. That didn't sound cocky in the least." He didn't bother to hide the mirth in his voice and gave a chuckle when the pretty brunette bristled in response.

Bakura walked over and said, "Maybe another time. He is on our team correct Seto-chan?"

"Of course."

* * *

Yami sighed and walked into his mansion. "Call a meeting!" he ordered to the nearest servant.

He waited until everyone was present before he took his spot at the head of the table. "Okay. I'm in and partnered with the two best half breeds. Given a few more days, I'll be able to deliver their Security codes and everything else we will need to take them down. Malik will for the time being stand in my stead as King." He threw down two files and spoke again as they were examined. "That is Seto Kaiba. 23 years of age with two younger brothers. Step brother Noa age 19 and Mokuba age 16. His partner Bakura is next, age 24. You may recognize him; he is after all our dear Ryou's cousin. Seto's trust is the one I need and once I have it the half breeds won't stand a chance against us. I just have to get him out of the way."

Jounouchi, a werewolf in their court, raised his hand and spoke, "Can I ask a stupid question?"

"Better than anyone else I know."

The blond wolf ignored the remark and continued, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be there?"

Yami sighed in frustration and growled, "I actually need to get back. Someone will figure out that I am missing and that would be bad. I'll keep in touch."

Malik grinned and picked up a picture of the brunette. "This half breed, Seto Kaiba, it would be easier to remove him from the equation when we make our move. You will take care of that correct Atem?"

"True. I think that Atem should to get close to him." Jounouchi stated grinning. "And I mean close. Share his bed close. I wouldn't compare to the pain we feel when they kill our mates but betrayal is on a level all its own.

"Not a bad idea. Get cozy then pull the rug out from under them so to speak."

"That would be a low blow." Everyone turned to stared at the king's younger brother, raising an eyebrow at him. "I won't condone it. Atem would never do that."

"Maybe I would." Atem said to Yugi. "I have heard nothing of Marik and if they have hurt him or worse I will do anything to make amends to him for that."

"And anyway you don't have to condone it." Malik snapped glaring. "Keep quiet, it is my twin missing."

Yugi glared at them and shouted, "You would have my brother bed him to get your 'revenge'?!"

"Personally, having seen said half-breed I must admit he is a rather beautiful creature. However it is entirely up to your brother on whom he takes to his bed." Malik said smirking.

Mahaado sighed and shook his head. "Whatever he chooses to do with the young boy, it matters not as long as he gets the job done. And Malik, I doubt you would be silent in allowing your king to share his bed with an abomination."

Atem smirked and stared at his friend.

"You're right. I would no sooner kill you Atem."

Ryou frowned and looked down. "Why must we fight them? All of us would get so much more done if we were to work together." His voice was soft and quite but everyone still heard him.

Yugi nodded and added, "Does anyone even remember why we are at war? This is a battle that was passed down through the generations where feelings of hate and loathing were put on us."

"Yugi… Ryou…" Atem warned shaking his head. "You both should know this is a feud as old as time."

"We were at war with the lycanthropes! Yet here we are." Ryou said smiling.

Malik grinned. "We have a common ememy. Are you suggesting we wage war on the humans?"

"No!"

"Then be silent!" Malik grabbed Ryou's wrist and hissed. "If you cannot handle the business of battle then leave. The both of you have the nerve to question again why we never allow you off mansion grounds, I'll have you both whipped. Need I remind you of what happened the night we decided to let you two off the grounds. You barely made it out alive! And now, Marik is missing because of you two!!"

Ryou whimpered and tugged at his arm. "I'm sorry Malik." He whispered pouting.

Atem sighed and massaged his temples. "It would be best if you two didn't attend these things anymore. I understand that you are concerned for Marik, but you don't know enough to do what is needed."

Mahaado sighed, "Perhaps you should leave anyway."

After they walked out the alpha wolf turned to Malik and shook his head, "That you would treat the king's brother so harshly surprises me not. However to lay a hand on your mate as you did; you should be ashamed of yourself."

Malik frowned and sighed. "You're worse than Atem. I'll make it up to him later."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Atem slipped into his room and sighed. He was a little weak from the trip and needed to rest for his energy to replenish. If it got too low or he wanted to restore it quickly, he would have to drink blood but that was not exactly the best idea when in enemy territory. Dropping down on the bed, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath filling his lungs to capacity before letting it out in an attempt to relax before he took a look around the room that was to be his bedroom.

It was nice, granted not as nice as his actual room but still, for a bunch of half breeds it was nice. It was simple with a desk, a bed, and a closet. It also had a bathroom which probably already had the necessities stocked. The wardrobe was packed with plain black clothes that looked like what most everyone wore. Luckily he was fully capable of traveling home to get clothes if he needed them.

He rolled onto his stomach and listened to the sounds of the sleeping mansion. It would only take a few days to destroy the half breeds for good if getting in had been this easy. He smirked to himself and chuckled dryly. An inside infiltration was a brilliant idea and now he was learning everything he needed and more, and it was all stuff he could use later on other half breeds. Somewhere a clock chimed 3 am - the Devil's Hour. He would have to be a little cautious, the thirst was always strongest during this time because it was the way that the beast told them that dawn was approaching. But it wasn't something he couldn't handle, he knew how long he could go without drinking. As long as he drank blood every now and again he should be able to resist the thirst and the beast within. But where to get some in this hell?

'_I suppose I could get a blood bank. That would be the safest course of action. But it is awfully tempting to get a taste from that half breed Seto Kaiba.'_

The morning routine was easy enough. Squads woke up at 4 a.m. and everyone else got up at 5. Missions were assigned based on difficulty and/or importance. After a morning training session breakfast was served followed by more training, planning, mission briefing, research or, depending on who you were, personal time. Lunch was served to wherever you were followed by more whatever happened after breakfast. Dinner was at 8 p.m. and that was followed by more training or if you were lucky a hunting mission while day missions were mostly intelligence gathering.

Boring and dull, at least by the standards of the Vampire King.

"Seto… Yami…" Bakura walked over and smiled. The two were currently arguing and it was making everyone around the pair uncomfortable.

"Where the hell were you? I saw you leave the grounds!" Seto shouted at the crimson eyed male.

Yami smirked and said, "I went for a stroll. It's not like I snuck out the window or something. Certainly I'm old enough to get a drink or some smokes wouldn't you say?"

Bakura himself was impressed. The new guy was holding his own against Seto Kaiba! That was a feat in and of itself.

"Who the hell are you?!" Seto screamed. "It was three a.m.! The Devil's Hour for god's sake - the entire building is on lock down at that time! How could you have come back at that time! Even our squads on missions don't come back during that time. They stay away for the safety of the clan."

That was something new. "Are you on lock down during 3 p.m.?" he questioned his curiosity peaked.

"No, that time is hardly dangerous to anyone. Now where were you?" Seto asked glaring.

"I went to the forest."

Bakura frowned at that. "The forest? That's borderline vampire's territory."

Yami nodded and said, "I was trying to learn some new things…" he looked to Seto and smiled, "I thought it would help earn me your favor."

Seto crossed his arms and sat down. "It wasn't assigned but what did you learn?" he asked sounding un-impressed.

"The lycans and vampires have a treaty together, and both the alpha and king have are prepared for war with each others support." The vampire said in a matter of fact tone. His gaze locked on the brunette's. This was really too much fun.

"They have a new king?" Bakura asked confused. "Last I heard they had no one to take the throne…"

"The new king has reigned for over a century. The former only died recently. No one knew who the actual king was until after the old one died and they learned that someone had already taken the throne."

Seto narrowed his eyes at the man and said, "How did you know that? There is no way you could have found all that out in one night."

Atem smiled sweetly and said, "I have my ways to get information. Don't worry though… I would never use it against you." '_Well, not you in particular my lovely little half breed.'_

Seto couldn't believe it. The man was good. They were on an intelligence mission to find out whether what Yami had said was true. They had yet to run into an enemy and all the traps they encountered were easily disengaged. _It's almost too easy_, he thought glaring at the man, _how does he know where all the traps are?_

Bakura looked up and took a deep breath. "An enemy is coming. I can't tell how strong but I don't think he is a noble or anything close."

Seto nodded and said, "It could just be a weakling. So I don't know if we can get anything out of it."

* * *

Yam frowned and looked up at the sky. It looked like rain but the sun was still shining bright and he once again thanked whatever gods there were for sunscreen. Closing his eyes, he used his sense to search for the underling. The approaching vampire was a fledgling, easy to control and expendable. Forcing control over the vampire's mind, he easily possessed the fledgling.

It was one of the powers of the Vampire King the ability to manipulate and control untrained vampires and humans like puppets, all part of the self preservation instinct for him and his kind. It was his job to protect the other nobles and this helped make it easier. Only he had that power while the others' had something similar but it was more of hypnosis. It came in handy, it just didn't work as well on the half breeds and the lycans.

"What business do you have here?" the fledgling asked glaring at them.

Seto walked up to the young boy and asked, "We want information. Give it to us and we may not hurt you. Who is the Vampire King? Give me his name." He gripped his sword tighter and stared the child down.

"…"

"Should we bring him with us? We could torture the information out of him." Bakura said smirking.

"Atem… Vampire King Atem Creighdor. If you come calling for him, he won't heed. He holds court with his allies, certainly you damn half breeds know of my Lord Creighdor." The fifteen year old said smirking. "These are his lands. Therefore he is everywhere and knows all things."

Seto frowned and said, "This 'king' of yours. Tell me, who is he?"

"Wouldn't you like to know half breed?" the boy sneered before he jumped at the group in attack. He was easily gotten rid of, which was a sad thing since Yami knew the boy's master and knew that the man liked this particular boy very much. But oh well.

Yami smirked inwardly as he watched the Seto work out. Yami would come to the workout room simply because he had to keep up pretenses. Vampires were naturally strong and well built so he didn't really need to come here. But it wouldn't do for something as stupid as this to give him away.

"Shouldn't you be doing something?" Seto asked glaring as he wiped the sweat from his brow. "Hunters have to be at their peak physical condition."

"Well you should get to working. You look far too much like a girl for my liking."

Bakura whistled and crossed his arms. "Very interesting. Exactly which way do you swing Yami?" he asked grinning.

Yami shrugged and replied, "A man of my position, it doesn't really matter. I go after what I like." He turned his gaze to the blue eyed teen and smiled. "Some are worth more the effort than others."

* * *

Seto stormed into the board room and screamed in frustration. "That son of a bitch - I fucking hate that bastard!!"

Mokuba stared at his older brother and frowned. "Calm down big brother. Noa has something to tell you."

Noa too stared at his brother and grinned saying, "I did that research you wanted."

"And?"

"Nothing. Not one thing on him… no birth records, no family, not even death records." Noa said glaring at the files. "Siegfried and Pegasus wanted to see you also."

"That is the last thing I need. Damn perverts… Just because Isis is meeting with some other clans, they think they can take control and bend everyone to their will."

"Actually, that is exactly what it means Seto-love."

Seto glowered and said, "Well if it isn't the pink haired asshole. What do you want?" he asked glaring darkly at the males. He looked to his brothers and said, "You two should head down to dinner now. Go on, I'll catch up."

Siegfried watched the two boys leave before he turned his attention back to the brunette. His eyes traveled over the younger boy's body appreciatively, taking in the beautiful appearance. "You look… well. We should get together. I hear you are having trouble with your new partner. Would you like me to take care of him?" he purred moving closer to the boy.

Seto grinned and said, "I LOVE having his attention."

"Pegasus and I need to have a little chat with him then." Siegfried said glaring and walking to the door. "In case you have forgotten you owe us. We saved your brothers lives."

Seto glared back and said, "After you put their lives in danger you bastard!"

* * *

Yami sighed as he walked around the grounds. It was dark and the full moon shone bright. Turning around, the blond sighed and asked in slight agitation, "What are you two doing out of bed so late?"

"We want your help." Mokuba Kaiba said walking over to the guy. "The dmphir clans are meeting about the war. Currently the clans each have different leaders, and they are going to decide who should be the leader of all of the dmphirs. Seto will likely be chosen for it."

The Vampire King raised and eyebrow and asked, "And you came to me with this news because?"

Noa Kaiba glared and finished for his brother, "Because we need you to help us. Two dmphirs named Siegfried and Pegasus are looking to take control. We want you to… protect our brother. They will try to kill him or worse. Seto is strong but he can only do so much alone. And Bakura is not strong enough to protect him from both Pegasus and Siegfried."

"So you two want me to cover your brother. Why can't I just kill those two… dmphirs?" he said grinning at his remembering to use the term the half breeds call themselves rather than what vampires and lycans called them.

Mokuba frowned and answered, "Because they have too many under them who would raise hell. We don't need a revolt in our own home when there is a war going on outside."

Yami smiled and said, "Alright. I'll do it."

* * *

Atem threw the double doors open and hurried in. "I'm back!" he called sending servants and fledglings scurrying about bowing and muttering their greetings. "Malik! Mahaado! We have a problem!"

"What?" Malik asked following the king upstairs wearing a black robe loosely tied over his obviously naked body and clearly upset to have been disrupted in whatever he had been doing. "Did something happen?"

The king sighed and began to remove his clothes when he reached his room. He walked to the shower after stripping and climbed in, the water turning on instantly.

"Atem? What is the problem?" Mahaado asked walking in and standing beside Malik.

"The six clans have gotten together to pick a leader. From what I've discovered more than likely it'll be Kaiba. What's more his brothers came to me and asked I protect him from certain individuals who are after him; though they weren't too specific, it's enough to go on." Atem said as the hot water washed over him.

Malik frowned and said, "That could be a problem. He'll have guards protecting him not only you. But you could just kill them when you off him can't you?"

"Nevertheless, Atem you must get out of there. It's getting too dangerous and you are getting too involved. Remember the closer you get to Kaiba, the closer he gets to finding out who you really are." The lycan said frowning.

Atem scrubbed his body with his lavender scented body wash and then went on to his hair as he thought things over. "I understand your concern. What do we know of a half breed named Isis? Currently she is the one leading the clan."

"Isis? She is Marik's sister and my cousin. Atem - You have to do as Mahaado says and get out of there. She can recognize a vampire like no other. She will know immediately who you are." Malik said crossing his arms. "We will think of something else."

"I'm not just any vampire. I'm the King, Malik. How do you think I have made it this far?" Atem said glaring as he stepped out of the shower and glanced at the mirror. His not having any blood lately was staring to take its tole on him. He was paling which was something big since he was normally very well tanned. He was also losing body mass. Also, the tattoos that were normally hidden were starting to appear, when they were completely visible that meant the beast could force it's way out.

Mahaado stared curiously at the markings. They were said to only appear when they were going into an animalistic phase.

There was a large cross with a rose center over his heart and at the base of his neck was a phoenix. Each tattoo looked like they had been burned into his skin and was slowly becoming clearer with more details as he fell deeper into hunger.

"Do you have a plan?" Malik asked.

Wrapping a towel around his waist, Atem smirked, "I have an idea…"

* * *

Seto slammed his head down and said, "We need to come up with something. They'll destroy us all. Yami, you seem to know so much about those damn creatures what do you think?"

Said blond was currently zoned out. His crimson eyes remained locked the black rose in his hand. He had a troubled expression on his face and was lost in thought. _'For a hunter, he's not bad looking. I don't want to believe it but maybe Yugi is right. Shit! Snap out of it Atem! But he's so beautiful. There's no denying the fact that I desire him. He has to be an angel of God sent down to taunt and tease me to say that he'll never be mine. Such perfection should not be allowed in mortals. Damn! I really need to drink before I really start to have some crazier thoughts. I know! Maybe if I sleep with him I won't feel so bad about betraying him. That is all I want. His body and nothing else…'_

"Yami." Seto shouted glowering at the male. "Hey!"

"What?"

The brunette sighed and said, "We need to talk. I know you aren't a dmphir. When I discover what you are, you better watch out."

"Maybe I'm not. Should it not be enough that I am trying to help? I want to protect you Seto, because I know that you are the only chance we've got at peace between all the races." Yami said smiling slightly. "Maybe I am a vampire or a lycan but what I want is for you to be the leader so all this war can stop. Is that so bad? I'm fighting for peace. I have had enough of seeing my friends die for a stupid cause that no one even knows the reason anymore."

Seto mentally cursed and looked away to hide his unease. He wasn't used to and didn't like being looked at with such intensity. It was almost as if the blond could see right through him and read his mind like a book. "So, you want peace and you think I am the best bet to having it? I don't know. I'll keep your secret if you tell me everything you know."

The King nodded and said, "Only if you return the favor. If I am to help you, I will need to understand how this organization works."

"You want me to tell you everything I know, in exchange for your information. That's the way you play." Seto thought over the deal in his head and though he was still highly suspicious of the blond he could see nothing immediately wrong with the deal. "Alright." He said holding his hand out for the other man to take.

Atem grinned and took the boy's hand. Squeezing the pale hand, he jerked the man over and kissed him hard on the lips. He held tight to Seto's hand while his other hand held Seto in place by burying itself in brunette locks. Pulling back slightly he whispered, "No need to be suspicious. I want revenge on them. On all of them…"

Seto glared and asked, "So you are going to help me to exact your revenge? How did you know I was going to head the clans?" He didn't know what he was upset about more, that fact that Yami had just kissed him or the fact that he had liked it.

"Who better?"

Seto stared at the blond before pulling away gently and nodding. He could understand a need for revenge and right now he was willing to agree to anything to get away from the other man. "Fine. No more secrets though. I am trusting you. I will help you get your revenge if you help me in my goals." He got up and walked out leaving the vampire alone.

When the half breed was gone and a good distance away, the vampire licked his lips savoring the taste that lingered and sighed. "Keep your head together." He told himself. _'You can't fall in love with him. He is the enemy. He kind is responsible for the death of your brothers and sisters, your people, and your family. They are impure in blood and the reason we are dying out. I can't fall in love with him, I am the Vampire King. I have a responsibility and a mission. I can't fall in love with him… Atem, you must stick to your story of revenge and kill him. That will end all of this.'_

Seto sighed and rolled his head back as the water cascaded down his back, loosening tense muscles and calming him. '_Damn. A vampire has penetrated our ranks. Are we really so vulnerable? I suppose it is a good thing he wants to help us… Maybe he could talk to that king and we could reach some sort of agreement. I'm sure he could do it. It seems there is a lot he could do. Oh God, I think I could be falling for a vampire- Hell! If we succeed in this, I may just let it happen.'_

He wrapped his arms around himself and chuckled. "If we succeed in this… I'll do just about anything."

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Pegasus laughed and took a sip of his wine. He continued to stroke the jet black hair of his little lover. The boy's hair reached down to his thighs since he had been forbidden to cut it. Looking up at his master, the boy frowned and looked back down. Presently, he wore his master's favorite outfit which had also been forced on the other boy as well.

A pelted miniskirt and boots that laced up to his mid-thigh, a mesh long sleeved shirt with a red halter top over it. A humiliating choice but one to show he belonged to the man as did the little vampire in the corner.

Siegfried sat across from them smirking with absolute delight. "This news can make anyone positively giddy. They fully intend to make him leader. They want peace with those damnable creatures." He said clapping his hands. Glancing off to the side he downed his glass of wine and said, "Vampire, refill."

"I have a name you know. Just wait, when my cousin comes you'll be sorry."

"What would he do? Your own sister did nothing. Then again you made your choice didn't you? A dmphir switching sides is disgraceful! You allowed your damn noble cousin to bite you and turn you." Pegasus said laughing. "Everyone thinks you are dead you little bloodsucker. Which technically you are but you get the idea."

Siegfried grabbed the boy by the wrists and yanked him down. "Bakura was very interested in you, we can't have that. You are considered a noble as well aren't you? That would mean a strong union between the species and we can't have that. That would ruin our plan."

Marik cried out and he was yanked to the floor. "You're hurting me! Let go!!" he whimpered. "What are you talking about? What plan?"

"We intend to start a full on war, not this little battle that is going on right now. Which is why we took you, roughed up your little friends, and killed the extras; the vampires will blame the dmphirs. Then all we have to do it kill you - make it look like a lycan did it and the vampires will go after the lycans as well. The dmphirs would never partner with the lycans because there are too many deaths between them." Pegasus grinned and ran a hand through his hair. "Might I say little vampire that that outfit looks as good on you as it does my little whore?"

Siegfried kept his grip tight and grinned down at the vampire. "You are mine my little vampire. And I agree Pegasus he looks wonderful in it which reminds me, I hear vampires are excellent in bed."

Marik gaped then quickly said, "You wouldn't dare! I am a noble and friend to the king! Release me!! He'll kill you! I hope he kills you - my cousin will make you pay! "

Pegasus grinned and said, "Be sure to tell me how he is."

The dark haired boy kept his gaze down and his face hidden, hiding his disgust and fear. His stomach was rolling and he felt like he was going to be sick. He knew what was going to happen to the other boy, he knew because it had happened to others. He just prayed that this one was stronger than the others.

"Stop! Please Stop!!"

* * *

Atem sighed and walked down the hall. It was past curfew but since vampire's required little sleep he thought it might be a good time to take a walk and think. He had walked down this particular hallway a number of times already. It was the hall that led to Seto's room with the younger brother's rooms located in the same hall but a little ways off.

Stopping by Seto's door, he leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. He was tired and needed to drink badly it didn't help any that Seto's scent was calling out to him, tempting him to come and have a taste. Sighing again, he closed his eyes and smirked bitterly to himself. He could hear Seto's breathing and movement as he slept, it was kind of nice.

It was calming to hear as odd as it seemed, the gentle beating of Seto's heart and the steady breathing. Out of nowhere he began thinking about what he had to do and he frowned. He straightened up quickly and turned to leave set on going to his room and straightening his thoughts out.

"Yami?"

When did he wake up? Turning, the crimson eyed man stared at the younger male and smiled despite the fact that the other probably couldn't see it. "What are you doing out of bed? You should get all the rest you can."

"I had a feeling you were out here. What are you doing?"

"I don't need much sleep. I was just making some rounds. I am supposed to protect you after all." The vampire said calmly. "Anyway, I was just going back to my room."

"Actually could you come in? Since I'm up there is no way I could fall asleep so easily again. You could keep me company until I fall asleep and in the mean time we could talk." Seto said crossing his arms. He moved back into the room and got back on the bed.

Yami walked in, shutting the door behind him and settled by the window. He kept his gaze and attention on the moon rather than on the vulnerable and perfectly edible half breed only a few feet away.

"How long have you been alive?"

Yami smiled at the question and replied, "Far too long. Time doesn't matter when you are immortal. Everything eventually just blends in together to the point where you don't know if what you remember really happened or if it is something you imagined. I can't differentiate between the memories anymore because they have all melded together."

"Do you remember the first thing you killed?" Seto asked watching the other male carefully.

Yami grinned at the question. "I remember it like it was yesterday. It was the first time I took a life so it was kind of important after all but all the kills become faceless after that. I suppose it's easier to deal with it psychologically if you only remember faceless bodies."

Seto rolled over to better look at the male. "Tell me about it? Your first kill, who was it?"

The vampire stared at his hands before he spoke again, "It was a long time ago, before the war. We had been friends and it was an accident, but afterwards the whole family had to die. They had seen what I was and they would have gone and told. There would have been a witch hunt."

Seto listened intently and watched as the man's eyes grew distant, as though he was looking back into the past and reliving the moment. His voice was heavy and carried a weight that made Seto feel sympathy for the man. He wanted nothing more than to go to Yami and comfort him. But he didn't. There was no telling on how he would be received.

"He had a twin sister and they looked almost exactly alike. She had been my first not so great kiss and he had been my first friend. No one approved at least not on my end. One day, we were playing near the river. Samuel fell and cut himself. I had heard that children taste and smell sweet since they were so pure. I lost control. I attacked them. Alice ran for help. We were near their backyard so their parents came running out to see what was going on. My family came running as well when they smelled blood. I had killed them both while the others took care of the rest of the family and anyone else that came along." He said quietly. He looked up and sighed. "I was a wreck of emotions after that. But I was surprised to see how easy it was to take a life after the first time. Now I can kill as easily as you can breathe."

Seto blinked and asked, "Do you like it? Taking a life I mean?"

"Depends on whose life I'm taking. If they are part of the plan then there is some enjoyment. If it is an innocent, wrong place at the wrong time kind of thing, of course I show remorse and possibly shed a tear or two."

Seto nodded and looked away. "You can go if you want."

"Are you afraid of me?" the Vampire King asked walking over to the bed slowly.

"No."

Yami stopped and said, "Maybe you should be." With that he walked out and shut the door behind him.

Seto rolled over and sighed tiredly. He knew he should be afraid, any sane person would be afraid. Yet he felt no fear. Despite what Yami said, Seto could see the remorse in the man's eyes and hear it in his voice. Seto knew what killing did to you. He didn't enjoy killing.

You lost what made you human when you began to enjoy taking another life; and it was that what separated humans from monsters. But then again, vampires weren't human and neither were lycans, so that meant it was perfectly fine to kill them, right?

* * *

Yami quickly made it to his room and locked the door before he made a mad dash for the trunk at the foot of his bed. Quickly unlocking the chest, he threw it open with a 'thunk' and took out the portable frozen case. Normally he would never risk drinking blood while in enemy territory but right now he was desperate and if he didn't get some blood in his body right now he would be at risk of slipping up. Taking out a blood bag, he brought it to his mouth and punctured the bag with his fangs.

The liquid flowed with a gush from the bag and into his mouth. It had an instant effect. He could feel the hunger fade away as he came back to himself, his hazy mind clearing. Finishing the blood bag he licked his lips and sighed with relief.

"Damn it." He whispered. 'Soon I won't be able to stay away from him.'

Cleaning up the evidence he got up and clambered onto the bed. "What am I going to do?" he asked himself.

Out of nowhere he sensed a familiar presence in the building as though it had been in hiding until now. It was a vampire that much he could tell right away. But then why didn't he sense it before?

It was someone he knew. But he couldn't place it, couldn't locate it exactly. Shrugging, he slipped under the covers and closed his eyes. Just because he didn't need to sleep didn't mean he wouldn't. He would figure out the puzzle of the magically appearing and disappearing vampire later. Maybe after rest he could figure out who it was and why they were so familiar to him.

Bakura watched as his two partners spared before he narrowed his eyes and sighed. There was something strange about Yami. Yesterday the man looked like hell and now today he looked like he had gotten lots of rest and relaxation the day before, when Bakura knew that there was no way that was possible.

Biting his lip he snuck out of the training room and walked down the hall and up to the bedrooms. He found Yami's room and after picking the lock, which was weird in and of itself since no one locked their room here, he went in. Everything looked normal. He walked over to the bed and started with the nightstands. He looked in them and found nothing special.

Running a hand over the bed, he made his way over to the foot of the bed and over to the trunk. He wasn't all too surprise to find it locked as well. He easily picked that lock then began digging through the trunk. He smirked and pulled out what appeared to be a large black leather suitcase. Again he found another lock that needed picking. Upon opening it he was blasted with cold air and looking into the case he found it to be empty. Why would Yami need a portable freezer? Quickly replacing everything he got up and moved to the door. He cast one last look around the room checking in case he missed something but his time something did catch his eye. A small dot on the pillow case that upon further inspection Bakura found to be blood; maybe Yami had bit his lip or something, he told himself. Finding that situation very unlikely but not really liking the alternative.

Bakura frowned and looked closer. No. There was no way to tell if that was Yami's blood or not just by looking at it. So…

"What are you doing in here?"

Spinning around, Bakura came face to face with Yami. "Nothing, I was just looking for something." He said quickly walking to the door. "I didn't find it. Guess I need to keep looking. Maybe another room right?"

Yami watched the man walk out and disappear down the hall. He looked around the room and took a deep breath. He could smell the hunter scent lingering on the things he touched. Staring at the trunk, he frowned narrowing his eyes it.  
He had to move quickly. Time was running out way too fast for his liking.

"The new moon is coming… if we are going to attack it should be then." Malik said frowning. "The danger of Atem being caught grows the longer he is there. We have to get him out of there…"

Mahaado nodded and said, "If that is the case, shouldn't you speak to Atem about this?"

"No, if he doesn't know then it's less likely it that those bastards will find out about who he really is." Malik reasoned, "If we don't do it soon something bad could happen."

Ryou glared and glanced at Yugi. "I don't think this is a good idea. What if you ruin one of Atem's plans?" he asked.

"If Atem had a plan he would have told me."

Yugi sighed and shook his head. He remained silent and looked down. He wasn't about to get involved in this conversation. It would be pointless to try and change their minds.

Malik smiled and closed his eyes. "Mahaado… It shouldn't be too hard to do. We probably don't need many to join us." He said taking a sip from his wine glass.

Mahaado nodded and sighed in defeat. "I agree. It needs to be done. If we attack now then we may be able to eliminate a good number of them before their reinforcements arrive in the form of Isis and those that went with her and will join her."

Ryou and Yugi exchanged looks of dread. There was no way this was going to end well.

* * *

The vampire king sighed and stretched. Something was coming and he knew it. First the strange presence and now the feelings of impending doom. He glanced over at Seto who was taking the chance to show some of the younger hunters his technique along with Bakura.

He found out that Isis was returning soon with the clans' decision and with reinforcements. He didn't know what he was going to do when she returned but he had to do something or else all his work would be thrown away. Then there was also the matter of the new emotions that were being exhibited whenever a certain brown haired blue eyed half breed was around. Those too could become out of hand if he didn't do something about them.

It was getting late and the new moon was coming. Like the effect the full moon had on vampires, the darkness of the new moon had an effect on vampires as well. It was slight making the thirst a little more prominent and making them want to change to their more… animalistic form.

He allowed his eyes to roam over Seto's body. Very much appreciating the tight curve hugging choice of wardrobe the brunette wore. He closed his eyes before his mind began to wander on its own accord. Pretending to be asleep allowed him the chance to think without someone bothering him.

Seto glanced over at the blond and grinned when he saw the man feigning sleep. He shook his head and glanced at Bakura. His partner was glaring at the 'sleeping' man and looked to be silently plotting something. He rolled his eyes and went back to his demonstration.

An explosion sent everyone onto the floor either by ducking or getting knocked over by the aftershock.

Seto got up to his knees and looked around, after making sure that everyone was alright he jumped to his feet and began shouting orders.

"Everyone gather your weapons and leaders take control. Trainees, gather the children and follow Mana to the safe house, then I want you to go ahead to the backup mansion. We'll regroup there. Mana, send a message to Isis. The rest of you come on, we need to see what's going on." Seto said as the dmphirs scurried around doing as they were told.

Bakura glared at Yami who was looking genuinely confused and worried. He turned to Seto and nodded, before he ran up the stairs and headed to where he heard the explosion.

Seto followed leading Yami and the rest of the hunters close behind. They reached the front of the mansion and saw a battle already going on. Yami growled and while the others began attacking, he ran around looking for the ringleader of this fight.

Things were getting crazy and bloody very quickly.

The vampire king had to jump and dodge all the dead bodies as he continued with his search. It wasn't too difficult since none of the vampires or lycans dared attack him. Even the ones that didn't know who he was, could still sense his raw power and status in his scent.

Malik looked up when he sensed his king approaching. Sure enough in a matter of seconds the man was in front of him and looked pissed.

"What the fuck is this?!" Yami hissed.

Malik frowned and replied, "We had to Atem. This is the first step in wiping the half breeds from the face of the planet. You are at too much risk the longer you remain. I'm sorry but this had to be done."

Atem growled and mentally cursed. "Alright… we'll discuss this later. Raid the whole mansion and search everywhere for any of our kind that could be held prisoner. I am going to remain with them for a while longer. Or at least until Isis and the others return." He said sighing. "Take care…"

"You too." Malik said smiling.

The two parted ways and went back to what they were doing. Yami for the sake of it fought with the half breeds and killed his own kind; though he only killed the ones that could easily be replaced and he avoided killing the lycans unless absolutely necessary.

Finally, when the dmphirs could take no more Seto ordered a retreat.

They were silent as the sat in the safe house, located in the woods and a good distance away from the now burning mansion.

Yami watched as they tended to their injuries and mourned the loss of their home and their fallen companions. The heavy and thick silence that had fallen over everyone was finally broken when Seto spoke:

"We'll rest here and then we'll move on to the other mansion."

Bakura glared at Yami and said, "They knew all of our weaknesses. Someone had told them everything about us. They knew how to bypass our security. You told them didn't you Yami? You aren't one of us. You aren't a dmphir or a human."

Everyone rose and started surrounding the blond, cautiously drawing their weapons.

"Stop." Seto ordered pushing his way forward and said, "Yes, he isn't one of us. But he was with us the whole time. Right now we aren't in the position to deny anyone who wants to help us."

Bakura growled. "Seto. What the hell? Think about it. They never even went after him. He attacked them willy-nilly but they never went after him. If he were rouge they would have wanted to kill him." He said.

Seto turned to Yami and asked, "Did you have something to do with the attack?"

"No." The vampire king said, inwardly he grimaced at the ironic truth and added, "Look, I am a vampire. But I had nothing to do with the attack. I would never do anything to betray you Seto. Please, you have to believe me. I want to help, help you and help your cause. I believe you can unite the kinds."

Seto sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Look, if it'll make you guys feel better we can ask Isis what she thinks of him when she gets back and in the mean time Bakura and I will keep an eye on him. He is our partner and he has yet to do something to make me doubt him."

Bakura bit his lip and frowned at Seto's truth. "Okay." He conceded.

Yami looked away and winced. He really was getting in too deep and it was going to take a hell of a lot to get out.

Seto walked over to Yami and motioned for him to follow. He went to a back room and turned to Yami as he held a towel to his temple to stop the bleeding. "Yami, you aren't telling me all of the truth." He whispered.

The vampire king winced again and pushed aside the animal inside him that was calling for a taste of the brunette's blood. "I told you everything of relevance. Am I not entitled to my secrets?"

"Not if they are at the expense of my family." Seto hissed glaring. "I want to believe you. All of my hunter senses are telling me to kill you but my vampire side is telling me to fear you. Are you rouge?"

Yami sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands. "No." he answered truthfully.

"What is your status?" Seto asked trying to maintain a neutral tone and expression.

"I'm a noble." He said, again this time telling a half truth. He couldn't help but not lie; it was as though he were possessed not to do so. If Seto asked him to tell him everything, Atem was actually afraid that he would comply.

Seto sat next to the vampire and stared at him. He felt mixed emotions about everything he learned. But he knew for some odd reason he couldn't hate the man. Lying down on the bed, he stared at the ceiling.

"Should I go?"

Seto shook his head and said, "You can stay."

Yami couldn't figure out why he was mentally beating himself up about the whole situation. His plan was gong perfectly. He was going to be able to destroy the half breeds and it would be so easy now. Yet for some reason he wasn't as happy with the thought of it as he used to be. Glancing over at the brunette, he sighed and said, "Seto, no matter what happens I want you to know that, what was said, in privet moments like this, is the truth. I didn't lie about my past or anything like that."

"Why are you telling me this?" Seto asked raising a brow.

"Because things are going to get ugly." Yami turned to the boy and smiled. "And I don't know what I'm going to do… Have you ever been in a position where, you had to do something that you were totally prepared to do when it began but the longer you stuck with it the harder it got to actually do it, until you go to the point where you weren't even sure if you could but you still knew that you had to and had no other choice?"

Seto blinked and chuckled. "Can't say I have." He said smiling. "But if I were…I would do what I had to do to protect the ones I loved."

"What if there was someone you loved on both sides?"

"Then I would find a way to have it both ways. There is no way in hell I would go with what I had to or with what I was told to. If I want it then I'll go for it." Seto said grinning. "Nothing would get in my way or stop me."

Yami turned to Seto and leaned down.

Red and blue locked together.

Yami leaned down and kissed the younger man on the lips lightly. They parted and stared at each other before they leaned into each other again for another kiss.

Seto moaned into the kiss and allowed the vampire entrance to his mouth. The kiss held warmth and sent a jolt of pleasure though him. He had heard that vampire's kisses where often bloody and painful but this, this was gentle and perfect. He found he liked the unique taste of the man, like wine and spices was the best he could compare it to.

Yami explored the brunette's mouth and reveled in the flavor that was Seto Kaiba. Pepper mint, chocolate and strawberries. He pulled back slightly stared at Seto who had a slight smile on his face. "I promise Seto Kaiba… I will do everything in my power to make sure you are safe." He whispered smiling.

Seto blushed lightly and looked away. "You assume I need protecting. But if I ever get into something I can't handle, I'll be sure to give you a call." He said before turning his gaze back to Yami. "Have you ever wanted my blood?"

Yami grinned toothily and answered, "I have. But I would never take it by force. I have more control than to let a thirst get to my head. Besides, I wouldn't want to hurt you." With that the vampire leaned down and kissed the young boy again.

The kiss deepened and Seto rolled his head back and presented his neck. "Drink…" he whispered, closing his eyes. "I want to know what it feels like. I want to know if the stories are lies or the truth. And I don't think I'll get this chance of feeling secure like this again."

"No. I can't." Yami shook his head and smiled at Seto. "I only drink from the blood bank bags. When a vampire drinks from a human no bond is formed because humans don't have the blood to form a bond. Vampires and lycans and even dmphirs can form a bond with each other because their blood allows it. But I can't drink from you because, given the situation, we may form a bond."

"What if I don't care?" Seto asked glaring.

Yami grinned back and replied, "Your body could change, you could become a full fledged vampire."

Seto rolled his eyes and said, "Then you will simply have to teach me how to be a vampire won't you? I want to feel what it's like." He presented his neck again and grinned when he got a result.

Yami leaned down and nuzzled the boy's neck. He could smell the blood running through Seto's veins and it was intoxicating. He licked and nipped along the vein before he scraped his elongated fangs against the pale flesh.

Seto closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

The vampire king kissed the flesh before he pierced Seto's neck. He sunk his fangs in and allowed the hot spicy liquid to fill his mouth and travel down his throat.

Seto moaned and gasped as Yami sunk his fangs deeper. It was strange. Having his life taken as his heart pounded to make up for what was being taken. It was erotic and mind-blowing. There wasn't any pain, merely raw pleasure. Closing his eyes, he smiled softly and let out a breath.

Yami closed his eyes and held the brunette close, wanting to stay like this forever.

**To Be Continued…**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Seto opened his eyes and looked around. When did he fall asleep? Yawning he stretched immediately wincing at the soreness of his muscles. The first thing he noticed was that he was alone which is odd since he didn't go to sleep alone if he recalled correctly.

"You're awake."

Turning over he stared at the vampire and smiled slightly. "Where were you? I had to wake up alone." He said in mock anger. He sat up and got to his feet. He swayed as he was overcome with dizziness and nausea before he fell down though he was caught and lifted up bridal style.

"You are still feeling the effect of my drinking from you. I shouldn't have taken so much when you were in such a weakened state. I should have know better and I promise to you it won't happen again." Yami said smiling. He waited until he felt Seto's heart beat a little steadier signaling that the brunette got used to begin upright before he put him back on his feet. "Lean against me- and don't you dare try to complain or I'll carry you the whole way."

Seto glared and nodded. "Fine." He grumbled allowing Yami to lead them out to the others who were already packing. "Get ready to head out. We have to make it there before sundown. As soon as we arrive we'll have a lot to do so I don't want any of you wandering off." He said looking over the group.

Bakura narrowed his eyes at the couple and looked them both over. The vampire was looking much better while Seto looked a little pale and weak. He was almost afraid to look at the brunette's neck for what he was likely to find there. He didn't want to admit what was going on and if he saw the mark or the sign of a claiming…

"You heard the man." He said. "Let's get going."

They traveled silently. Atem could sense the fear of the dmphirs as they crossed the wooded area to the safe house. The sun was close to setting and it was getting colder. Hopefully they would arrive soon since everyone was getting more and more tired.

The Vampire King stared at the colored trees; the leaves were brilliant colors and fell all around them, crunching under their feet as they walked.

"How much longer until we arrive?" he asked glancing sideways at Seto.

Bakura sighed and replied, "We should be getting there soon. If not we need to pick up the pace. We need to arrive and set up the security and get everything ready for Isis and the others return."

Yami looked around the manor in appreciation of the architect. It was godlier than that of the other manor. He watched as Seto looked around before taking command.

"Alright. We need to set up the security along with everything else. Our brother clans should be arriving with Isis soon and we need to get things ready. Tend to the injured and check up on the children."

Once everyone started moving, the brunette turned to stare at the vampire and said, "We have a lot of rooms here but only the ones that were previously occupied are kept up so… if you don't mind you can share my room with me. Or we can have a room readied for you quickly-"

"No." Yami said smiling. "I would love to share with you pet."

Seto glowed at the name but said nothing about it. "Come on then you bloodsucker. I'll show you where it is so we can change and get a shower." He added turning and going up the stairs.

"Would you like to shower first or shall I?" Seto asked when they reached his room.

The Vampire King grinned and moved up behind the male. "How about we shower together?" he asked nipping at the younger male's ear.

Seto's eyes narrowed and he replied softly, "We could."

Yami watched as Seto pulled away and headed towards the bathroom. He followed but stopped at the door when he felt a presence draw near.

"Yami?"

The vampire blinked and smiled. He went to the tub and ran the water saying, "Relax and I'll be back really quick. I just remembered something I need to check up on."

Seto grinned and slowly began to remove his clothes. "If you say so." He said shrugging. "Hurry back."

* * *

Yugi frowned and stared at the manor. He could sense Atem in the building. Now all he had to do was get in there to talk to him. Looking around, he moved closer to the building and tried to find an entrance.

"What are you doing here?"

The young vampire jumped and turned. "Atem!" he gasped and smiled. "Finally, I have to talk to you."

"You need to get out of here. You aren't supposed to be off the mansion's grounds. It's too dangerous for you. You don't know how to fight." The elder vampire scolded as he turned to glance back over his shoulder. "Now leave."

"But Atem."

"No Yugi. Whatever it is can wait."

Yugi growled and replied, "How long are you going to continue this? It is getting too dangerous. Come back and we can come up with something else. We just got Marik back and he was raped and beaten and almost dead!"

The Vampire King glared and said, "I will do this, for Marik, Ryou, and all of you."

"But you love him don't you? I followed all of you here. How else could I find this place? I saw the way you looked at him. I heard you talk to him. Can you still do this even if it means killing him and all those innocents? Can you bear the thought of holding his lifeless body with his blood on your hands and never seeing or hearing his voice again?" Yugi narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "Can you really go through with this if it means losing him?"

Atem looked away and said, "You need to get out of here, go home now and that is an order from me the king."

Yugi frowned and turned. "Think about it." He whispered before taking off.

The crimson eyed male sighed and rubbed his neck. "Damn. When did that kid get to be so smart?" he asked rubbing his neck. "No Yugi. I don't think I can do it if you put it like that." Turning he went back to the mansion and to his dmphir.

"We have to communicate with him. The other kings will be coming soon to hold court and if he isn't here we are royally screwed." Malik said pacing back and forth. He was nervous for the first time in his life it seemed. He was on edge and very worried. "They want results. Also I hear it is almost time for the mating season. Honestly how can any of this slip his mind? He should be able to feel the pull. All Hallow's Eve is almost upon us."

* * *

Mahaado sighed and watched as his mate walked out of the room not having been able to deal with anymore of the conversation. It seemed that the longer this went on the more everyone began to second guess whether this was a good idea to begin with. Maybe peace was the better option rather than kill off a whole race.

"Not that I have much of a say when it comes to the matters of vampires but if I can offer my opinion. Why don't you go and talk to him? Go tell him what you know. The playing field has obviously changed and he probably doesn't know the new factors." He said getting up. "If you will excuse me, I have a pack to tend to. They are getting restless."

Malik frowned and walked turned to his sleeping lover and stared at him. He sighed and decided to go see to Marik. The young vampire had yet to wake up since they had found him dehydrated and in terrible condition. Pulling a blanket over Ryou, he walked out and down to the infirmary.

"How is he doing? Have you found anything?" he asked the doctor as soon as he walked in.

The doctor frowned and replied, "Yes. But I doubt you will like it. I found signs of sexual assault. Perhaps rape even, with how quickly we heal I can't be too sure." She looked up and asked, "Is it true? The other kings want to come here to discuss the current situation. Lord Atem is at the age where they will want him to take a mate in order for him to remain king of the coven and at the rate at which the coven is growing, that may not be too bad of an idea. He needs to have someone equally powerful and trustworthy."

Malik paused and mumbled, "I forgot about that." He caressed his little cousin's cheek and sighed. "Looks like I'm going to be making a call. He has to abandon this plan. There is too much going on and we need him here."

"Oh. And I believe Yugi is back from wherever he went. He stopped by earlier to check on Marik then disappeared. " The doctor said turning back to a monitor. "He had a few light injuries from what seemed to be a dmphir security device."

Malik growled and turned to the door. "I'll go see to that right now. We can't have anything going wrong this far into the game."

Yami walked into the bedroom and looked around. He sighed and went to the bathroom slowly removing his clothes along the way. He walked in and found the dmphir asleep in the heated tub. Steam rose off the tub and made the younger man's face and hair damp.

Quietly he walked over and eased the male forward so he could slip in behind him. He let out a breath and wrapped his arms around the sleeping male. He breathed in the scent that was becoming familiar and already drove him crazy.

"You came back quickly." A tired voice mumbled.

"I said I would." The vampire replied.

"Mmhh… Wash me. 'm too tired." The brunette replied.

Atem smiled softly and whispered, "Anything you want my liege."

* * *

The Vampire King opened his eyes and glanced down at the sleeping figure in his arms. Seto had a peaceful innocent expression on his face as he breathed in and out slowly. He snuggled closer to the warm body before he settled down and sighed.

The vampire turned his head to the window and asked, "What are you doing here?"

Malik stepped through the curtains and walked over to the foot of the bed. "What are you doing?" he asked his voice dangerously low. "Have you forgotten your mission?"

Atem sighed and said, "Keep your voice down." He gently pried himself away and sat up, smiling when Seto curled up onto him. "No I haven't forgotten. I am just changing the plan."

The other vampire glared and asked, "For this half-breed? It's almost All Hallow's Eve. The other kings are coming and are expecting you to have a mate. They have followed you thus far but they have all sent word that in order for them to continue to follow you, you must have a mate to help lead your growing coven. Otherwise they will challenge you for leadership."

Yami looked over at the male and then looked down at the sleeping figure. "Malik… you are my best friend and I need you to trust me. I know I can make this work. I can't go through with it anymore; I can't bear the thought of anything happening to him. As for the other kings, I'll be there for the meeting."

"What about Isis? Sure they may be fine with you being a vampire but what about when they find out you're the Vampire King? Do you think he'll give a damn about you when he has the prefect opportunity to deliver a major blow to our kind? For all you know he's the one with an ulterior motive. And what about the war; you can't exactly go back on your word to that. You openly said we are at war. They know we are and they will fight us. Sure we may throw up a white flag for peace but you can't guarantee that they will do the same, even if your blood-boy becomes their leader."

Atem glared and said, "I told you I would take care of things. I know what I'm doing. Something is going on that is bigger than what we are fighting. Can't you feel it? I don't plan on keeping things a secret from him. I intend to tell him everything when the time is right. I know that he'll be okay with it."

"Oh for the love of Lucifer, do you intend to turn him? You know even if this does go the way you want it to, you'll have to either turn him or the other kings will be on your ass. Then how is he supposed to lead the dmphirs? He will no longer be one so they will no longer be bound by whatever treaty you make. Please… just stop right now. I'll take over command of the war and deal with the dmphirs and you go back to dealing with the political side of everything." Malik said staring at his friend. "Atem… please?"  
The Vampire King sighed and looked down. "I can't. I don't know why, but it's like I would do anything he asks of me. The thought of anything happening to him, of seeing his blood wastefully spilled, of holding his cold lifeless body… I can't bear it. From the moment my eyes landed on him, I knew I'd been had."

Malik growled and walked around. He slapped his friend, leaving four scratch marks that began to bleed. "I will be back and you will come with me one way or another. I won't allow you to throw everything away for a half-breed."

"You probably won't have to." Atem watched as his friend turned and left the way he had come. Sighing again, he fell back onto the pillows and held the brunette close. He closed his eyes and cleared his mind, focusing only on the sound of Seto's breathing until they were in sync. He allowed himself to be lulled by the sound of his love's beating heart until he drifted into a state of meditation.

Seto opened his eyes and groaned. He was so warm and relaxed, which was strange. Shifting, he quickly discovered the reason for his ease. He glanced up at Yami and smiled. The man was resting peacefully and Seto was sure his heart fluttered.

He laid back down and rested his head on Yami's chest. He could hear the rhythm of the vampire's heart. It was slow and faint, like how the heart of a man on the brink of death would sound. He sighed and closed his eyes. How he wouldn't mind staying like this forever.

"Are you awake?"

Turning his head up, he stared at Yami and smiled. "I'm awake but I don't want to get up. Let's stay like this for a while longer."

Yami smiled and kissed the top of the brunette's head.

Blushing, Seto narrowed his eyes and asked, "What happened to your cheek? Did I do that?"

"No… Don't worry. It'll heal on its own." The vampire said, "Seto… what have you heard about the current vampire king? If you met him do you think you could negotiate peace, like how we talked about? You'll officially be leader of the dmphirs in a few days…"

Seto blinked and replied, "I don't know. I've heard he's a bastard who cares about nothing but himself and his coven. Everything I've heard plays him out to be an evil, hateful man. I don't know… I would have to take into consideration what the other's have in mind."

Yami leaned closer, ghosting his lips over the other man's.

"SETO! YAMI!" a dmphir came bursting into the room huffing. "You must hurry! Bakura has gone missing. He spotted some vampire nearby and went after him. His communicator died and we haven't found him."

Seto frowned and sat up. "What do you mean? When was this?" he asked glaring.

Atem slowly sat up and stared at the boy.

"It was a few hours ago. Pegasus and Sigfried have also gone missing. We haven't been able to find them since the move. We lost track of them during the attack." The boy replied. He frowned and looked down at the ground.

Seto nodded and said, "Tell everyone to be on the alert. We'll continue the search when the sun comes up. Isis should arrive tomorrow with the reinforcements."

The boy nodded and ran out shutting the door behind him.

Seto turned to the vampire and asked, "Did you know there was another vampire? Is that where you got that scratch?"

"Seto… I knew there was one nearby. But I would have sent him off if he came too close. After what everyone had been through, I wasn't going to let anything happen." Yami replied holding the man. It was a lie. He knew the vampire had been Malik. And that Bakura had been nearby. Bakura probably heard the conversation he and Malik had had. But he didn't think that the dmphir would go chasing after the upper class noble vampire.

Seto sighed and said, "This is the last thing I needed to happen."

Atem blinked and looked out the window. "Don't worry. Bakura will be fine. If unchecked, things could get a lot worse. Especially if what I have heard about those Pegasus and Sigfried are true."

"How do you know that Bakura won't be harmed? I don't give a damn about those two fruits!" Seto said glaring at the man.

"Seto… I need you to trust me. Please… put your faith in me and I won't let you down." The vampire said smiling. "Everything will be fine. You can't let this be the focus of your attention. Leave finding Bakura to me. I'll deal with the vampires and the lycans."

"Fine... Please, don't make me worry about you too."

* * *

Bakura opened his eyes and groaned. He gagged as he was assaulted by the taste of blood and dirt. He spit out and took a look around. His arms were bound behind his back by metal cuffs and the room looked to be a prison cell of some sort. It was plain with no windows and a bed.

The door opened and he looked up.

"What's your name and rank?"

The vampire had long white hair and dark eyes. He was tanned and though he wasn't all that tall his presence was still menacing.

"You tell me… what the hell is going on? Who are you?" he asked glaring.

"My name is Malik and I am second to the Vampire King himself. Now tell me, who are you?"

Bakura frowned and stared at the man. "I know… I heard everything you and Yami said. Once I get out of here I intend to tell him everything. That bastard is nothing but a liar not worthy of Seto."

Malik glared and said, "If you get free. I have every intention of killing every single one of you half-breeds, especially after what you did to my cousin."

"Your cousin?" Bakura blinked as realization dawned on him. "That vampire from before! Pegasus and Sigfried said he had died. He's a noble?!"

"Who are Pegasus and Sigfried? He mentioned them as well." The vampire walked around the male and grabbed his neck. "Half-breeds no doubt, I swear the lot of you are scum."

"Malik… don't hurt him. I doubt Atem would like that too much."

Malik dropped the albino and walked to the door. "Sweet, you should know better than to come down here."

Bakura stared at the boy that could pass for his twin.

"You should be kinder to him. I have a feeling we'll be seeing a lot of him around here." Ryou said smiling.

Malik groaned and said, "Ryou, go back upstairs. I don't want you down here."

Ryou walked around his lover and over to the dmphir. "You'll have to excuse my mate. He's our current leader until the King returns."

Bakura glared and said, "Yeah, because it certainly is a job to seduce my friend. It's so convenient that Seto just happens to be our elected leader, and your king takes an interest in him. There is no way in hell Seto will believe him. Once he finds out I'm gone, whatever the hell your little plan is, will start to fall apart. You bloodsuckers are finished along with your little dogs."

Malik glared and pulled his lover back. "You dmphirs aren't worthy of the blood running through your veins. You squander your gifts… No matter. We won't have to worry about this little… mistake in our noble history for long."

Ryou frowned and said, "You can't do anything. Not until Atem knows of the situation."

"That's right." Bakura said grinning. "Can't piss until your master has said it's okay."

"Dmphir has a big mouth." The vampire said clenching a fist. "Apparently they don't teach you half-breeds manners. We'll need to remedy that." The male chuckled and brought his fist into the man's stomach. He threw the boy to the floor and kicked him in the side.

**To Be Continued…**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Yami glanced back over his shoulder at the half-breed mansion and sighed. He had to go make sure that nothing happened to Bakura or else his chance of fixing everything would fall apart. He took off into the forest after making sure he wasn't being followed. Seto was in a meeting with some of the other half-breeds and would probably still be in it when he got back.

He made it to the manor in no time flat which hadn't helped his thought process at all. He was still feeling guilty for lying to Seto and for everything else that had happened as well. It seemed he was disappointing a lot of people as of late. He walked in not paying attention to anything at all but consumed in his own thoughts.

"Well look who finally decided to show up."

The Vampire King looked up and stared at his friend. "What are you going on about? What happened?" he demanded walking up to the other vampire.

"I couldn't let the half-breed remain there. He heard too much and would have blown your cover. Although I think you're doing a fairly good job of that on your own." Malik said glaring at Atem.

"I want to try and make peace."

"No. You want to get in good with that half-blood!" the man yelled shoving Atem. "You're letting him walk all over you. You've changed the entire plan! I don't care if you decide to keep him after but right now we need you. They are killing us at numbers like never before. We can't wait for your new plan- we need to get on with what will work."

Atem glared back and replied back, "Malik-"

"No Atem! Everyone feels like you care more for those half-breeds than for your own people. We need our king back."

The vampire looked away and remained silent.

"That half-breed Bakura, is in the holding cell." Malik said taking a deep breath to try and rein in his anger. "You need to sort your priorities and figure out who and what you are fighting for. Because I don't know if I can keep following you, this," he gestured to everything around them, "is important to me. I swore to protect all of this and all those who live in it, same as you, but if you are going back on your oath, for a half-breed then just tell the other coven lords and kings that you are unable to do your job and go be with your precious half-breed." With that he turned and walked away, leaving his possible former friend alone and to his thoughts.

* * *

Seto sat at the head of the table rubbing his temples and trying to fight away a coming migraine. "I understand what all of you are saying…"

Pegasus growled and said, "We returned only because we thought there was a chance of saving our people. If war is what they want then why not give it to them? After all they have done what reasons have we to believe they are capable of peace. They are nothing but monsters. We have no idea what they could be doing to Bakura as we speak."

Seto looked up and was about to retort but was cut off.

"Think of your brothers," Sigfried said crossing his arms. "It seems awfully coincidental to me. What if your vampire set up all this? Think about it, this vampire shows up out of nowhere. I wouldn't be surprised if this was some plan they had."

"Seto, why don't you ask that vampire friend of yours?" Mana asked hopeful. "Maybe he knows something that can help us. I'm tired of the fighting. Why can't we try for peace?"

Seto looked around the room. It seemed that everyone had already chosen a side and now all that was left was for him to decide who was right.

"I don't know. Yami has given me no reason to doubt him." Seto mumbled glaring down at the table. He folded his hands and put them down in front of him.

Pegasus sneered and replied, "That vampire disappears an awful lot, how do we know that he isn't off spilling our plans to his kin? We can never know someone's true intentions, especially an animal's."

Seto looked up and said, "Yami is no more a monster than you are."

"But that can't be said for the rest of them." Someone said.

Mana frowned further and said, "Please Seto. I don't know why but I don't think Yami would ever hurt you. I see the way he looks at you. Vampire or not he is a good man."

"The poor child has a crush on the beast!" Sigfried said laughing. The side of the room that sided with him and Pegasus started laughing along with some of those on Mana's own side. "Seto, you are to be our king. How are you supposed to lead us if you need to rely on one who isn't even of our kind?"

"Fine."

"Seto," Mana whispered tears in her eyes. "No."

The brunette looked around before saying, "I'm sorry to those of you who disagree. But I have to protect my brothers first and foremost. With the vampires and lycans recent course of action, I doubt they want to make peace. We have no choice but to defend ourselves and go all out. They want war and so war is what they'll have."

"Brilliant." Pegasus said grinning. "When Isis arrives today, or is it tomorrow, we will begin preparing. Then after you are officially declared king, you will lead us. Just about all of the dmphir clans in the country will be here for that anyway, so we will be at our strongest."

Sigfried grinned and bowed to Seto. "You have chosen correctly."

Seto glared and said, "But don't think for one moment I have forgotten about you two." He shifted his gaze from Pegasus to Sigfried and added, "I want you two under constant surveillance and you are forbidden from leaving the grounds."

"As you wish, my king."

* * *

Atem stared at Bakura through the one way mirror and looked away. Everything was messed up. None of this had been his plan. None of this was supposed to happen.

"Penny for your thoughts." Yugi said walking over to his brother. "I don't want to say 'I told you so' but, I did warn you."

"Why is this happening? What do you think I should do?"

"I can't answer that for you. You messed things up pretty badly so now you need to fix it." The younger male sat down on the table and watched his swinging feet. "Maybe you should stay here and go from there. But, you can't move forward without first considering all the players and everything on the field. Isn't that what you always say?"

Atem rubbed his eyes. "But then what about Seto? I love him-! I want him to be my mate! The other kings can shove it for all I care, when are they supposed to get here anyway?"

"Tonight. You were supposed to have a mate but then but…" Yugi trailed off before asking, "So what are you going to do?"

"I still don't know."

Yugi smiled. "You could tell him the truth. Seto. Tell him. I can smell him on you. You've drunk from him right? That's how you know you want him to be your mate but rest assured he is a dmphir which means it won't be easy. He will keep you in your place, not like our own kind who would just tip-toe around."

Atem smiled back at his little brother and gave him a hug.

It was then that the door to the holding cell opened. The two brothers turned and watched as Ryou walked into the room and over to the sleeping half-blood.

"What has been going on here?" Atem asked. "Does Malik know he comes down here?"

"They are brothers. It doesn't matter if they are only half, they are still brothers nevertheless. He has been coming to see him for a while. They talk and do the things brothers do. Other times, when Ryou is busy, Marik comes down here and they do; 'other' things. I think that at least that half-breed's opinions have changed about us. One can only hope that others have as well."

Atem nodded and said, "I think so. If I can convince Seto then the others will follow. I should go; it wouldn't do for them to figure me out now."

"Take care, brother."

* * *

Yami walked into the mansion and took a deep breath, following the scent of his half-blood until he reached the meeting room. He walked in and froze when all eyes turned to him each with varying expressions.

"What's going on here?" he asked chuckling. "Why so serious?"

Seto cleared his thought and replied, "I… have decided to play their game. They want war so we are going to give it to them. Pegasus and Sigfried along with numerous others feel it is the best thing we can do to ensure our safety and survival."

"…"

The room was silent, no one dared to speak. Though they kept their eyes trained to the two males in case they needed to get out of the way quickly, should things turn to blows.

"What?" Yami asked breaking the silence. He couldn't believe it. Everything he had wanted up till now was going to fall apart. "You can't. What about everything that's happened?"

"Plans change Yami." Seto replied coolly. "I thought you would understand that. Things cannot go like we wanted them too. We can talk later, tonight?"

The vampire glared and turned. "No. We'll talk NOW." He said before walking out into the hallway.

Seto followed and shut the door. They stood in silence for a moment before he finally broke the silence.

"What are you mad for? Isn't this what they want?"

Yami growled and began to pace. "You have no idea what you are doing. This could potentially ruin everything. Why? Why now have you decided to go along with those fools? Why didn't you talk to me first?"

It was Seto's turn to glare. "Why the hell should I have to ask you? You aren't one of us! I am the leader here! How am I to look if I go running to a vampire for advice on how to lead dmphirs! How am I to demand their respect? I earned this spot of leadership and I need to show them that their trust is not misplaced; that I can lead them." he answered, angry for some reason that he could not figure out.

The vampire remained silent.

Seto stood his ground looking into the deep crimson eyes of the other man. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when Yami turned his back on him.

"And you won't change your mind, no matter what?"

"No."

Yami clenched his fists and glared at the ground. He could feel the heat of anger rising in him. If he didn't get out of here soon then he could very well injure the brunette. "Then it's done."

He walked away determined not to turn especially when he felt his fangs elongate and the beast within him stir. 'You have brought this upon yourself,' he thought scolding himself for being foolish. 'At the very least I will make him see what real power is.'

Atem stormed into his room, slamming the door behind him. He ignored the rattling of the things on the wall and the slight splintering sound of the door. Never before could he remember being so angry. The only thing he knew was that he was ready to kill the next person or thing he saw.

How could things go from being so good to being so bad? Or better yet, how could he not expect something like this to happen? He should have seen it coming and the fact that everything he worked for was going down was really his own fault. He could almost hear Malik now, telling him that he never should have gotten so invested.

Throwing a vase across the room against the farthest wall he growled out his frustration. The vampiric beast inside him raging and fueling his anger, wanting to get out and wanting to taste blood. His vision swam in red and he felt his fangs before he realized they had elongated in his rage. He looked around the room that he shared with the half-blood and began gathering the few things he had. After that was done he gave the room one last look. He wanted to give Seto a parting present since the next time they met would likely be when they were staring into the barrel of the other's gun.

Reaching into his pocket he took out a necklace. It was gold, both the chain and the pendant. The pendant had a full blooming rose in the middle of a cross that was about half his pinky length. It was usually given to the mate of the Vampire King of his line, passed down for more generations than he cared to count. Isis would know what it was and what it meant the moment she looked at it, but it would be up to her to tell Seto and possibly everyone else what it meant. Gently he placed the necklace down onto the center of the bed before he walked out, not looking back this time or any other.

He raced as quickly as he could back home, to the safety of his suit before he finally let lose. Screaming his rage out, informing all of his return and mood. He was angry, hurt and torn in two. On one hand he wanted to get revenge and show those weaklings true power and what their vampire blood could truly do but on the other he was hurt by Seto's actions and while upset with the foolish brunette, he didn't want to hurt him.

His only fear now, whether or not, in the heat of battle if he could stop himself before the beast killed Seto.

"So our wayward leader had returned. Does this mean you've made up your mind, or perhaps did He make it up for you?"

Silence.

"Atem," a pause as though more wanted to be said but it wasn't known how to get the words out. So instead, "Welcome home."

"Thank you," he whispered. "Has everyone gathered?"

"The other lords and kings arrived before you did. Everyone is getting settled and then the meeting will begin. You have just enough time to shower and get dressed." Malik looked the man over and added, "And your mate?"

"He's been selected. As to whether he accepts is another matter entirely."

"Atem,"

The Vampire smirked, "They just said I needed to have one, I do. It is his choice to accept or not. If he doesn't then they can't hassle me anymore."

"That is utter bullshit and you know it." Malik hissed glaring. "I don't know what is going on in that head but you had best sort whatever it is out. Otherwise we are all royally screwed."

"Like we aren't already?"

"Touché."

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
